Sadie Rosetti
Sadie Rosetti, is an upcoming recurring character in Season 5 of JamesonOTP's Glee: The Next Generation fan fiction. Sadie will be the new Celibacy Club president during Season 5, becoming friend with Bella James, Etta Amato, Kimberly Williams and Ana Watson, but also becoming mortal enemy with Taylor Atkinson and her left hand girl, Beckii Castor. Sadie was created by wiki member Samchel fan and will be portrayed by Meaghan Martin. Background In her old school, Sadie had several problems with the other kids, expecially about her childwood and her male caracteristic. When she was younger, Sadie was the shy girl and, because of this, everybody called her "Sadly Sadie". Also, in her 15-16 years old, the other girls made a rumour about Sadie being lesbian because of her male taste. Since that day, she promised herself to act like a "normal girl" to her past don't happen again in Mckinley High. Her parents discovered Sadie talent for sing when she was 10 years old. Since that age, she trained to have a big future on school musicals. Despite always singing females audition songs, Sadie most of her time like to cover male songs to prove that not matter your gender, you can sing. Sadie is the new girl in McKinley High. Because of her beauty, everybody is interested in her, making her have new friends (and eniemes). But inside of the pretty blonde girl with good style, Sadie hides her Tomboy caracteristic - that had many negative opinions in her old school. Because of her taste to act like a boy - fix cars, comic books, sports - she never had friends. But it's a brave new year (and a brave new Sadie), and she will do everything to have a good reputation. Biography Season Five Sadie makes her deput in Jaxon's Biggest Fan, as one of the new Cheerios members. After the Cheerios peformance of Shut Up, Sadie talks with Ana about being against Taylor and Beckii, which make them friends and allies. In Femme Fetales 2.0, it is revealed that Sadie is a member of The Femme Fetale 2.0. She is seen not enjoying the peformance of Harder Better Faster, saying she dosen't even knew what was the verse and the chorus. Later, Santana tells her to teach J.T. Tyler, the new member, the choreography as the club sings Bad Girl. Sadie also sings with The Femme Fetales 2.0 in Invitationals Saturday Night Diva and Run The World (Girls). Personality Sadie is a friendly person. She feels when somebody is sad and always do the best make people feel better. Different from the other girls, Sadie dosen't like to talk about shopping, make-ups and others "irrelevants girls talks". She can be describe to be a Tomboy (girl who likes the same things boys likes) but only in music and tecnology talk. Despite this, she can be shy near a boy because she never had a boyfriend. Appearance Sadie have long blonde hair (sometimes use fringe), blue eyes and is thin. Love to wear skirts, dress with jackets/or coats, hair props and some gothic clothes for her "male side". Relationships Songs Season Five Solos (In A Group) #Bad Girl (Femme Fetales 2.0) (with Santana, Beckii and Kai) #Saturday Night Diva (Femme Fetales 2.0) (with Beckii, Kai, T.J., Alana and Olivia) #Run The World (Girls) (Femme Fetales 2.0) (with Beckii, Kai, T.J., Alana and Olivia) Gallery SadieRosetti1.jpg SadieRosetti2.jpg SadieRosetti3.jpg SadieRosetti4.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Recurring Characters